David King
David King is a character from the Resident Evil survival horror games. He is one of the playable characters from Resident Evil Outbreak and Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2 which are spin-offs of the main games. Biography David King is above all else a quiet worker, who doesn't talk much about his past. He is "a man of few words". With sharp eyesight and deft movements with his knife, he knows his way around a fight. A skilled mechanic as well as a plumber, David can fix or build almost anything, and provides the ragtag band of survivors with a variety of makeshift weaponry. Personality David's past is never discussed within the game. His Special Items hint that he was once a juvenile delinquent, perhaps explaining his prowess with knives. Other Special Items suggest he is possibly a Native American, that he collects weaponry and tools, and/or that he is self-reliant to a fault. David is fascinated by Japanese history and culture, especially in relation to strength and "Bushido", also known as the "way of the warrior." He likens himself to a lion: strong, adaptive, resilient, fierce and dominant. His pride in this comparison is displayed through his clothing, tools and equipment. David gets along well with Alyssa Ashcroft, but doesn't care all that much for George Hamilton, whom he regards as somewhat snobbish. For some reason, he and Cindy Lennox don't seem to get along with each other. Appearance During the Outbreak, David wears his grubby beige plumber jumpsuit with brown shoes and a tool belt. He has two unlockable outfits. His "Club Scene" threads (from Outbreak) consist of a dark jacket over a white A-shirt and blue pants. Here, his hair is tied back in a ponytail, whereas his "Real Survivor" look (from File 2) has his hair loose, hanging down almost to his shoulders. Strangely, he is only dressed in blue jeans. To unlock and purchase these costumes, special items which are scattered throughout various scenarios at varying difficulty levels in both games must be found. "Club Scene" Alternate Outfit: "Real Survivor" Alternate Outfit: Gameplay Best Partners * Mark Wilkins * Yoko Suzuki Personal Items 'Tool Box' (Outbreak and Outbreak: File # 2) - David's repair kit includes nine pieces of Vinyl Tape, twelve Monkey Wrenches, a Folding Knife and three sets of Spare Parts. The Folding Knife can be equipped as a weapon and used in David's Knife Combo attack. The Monkey Wrenches are also used in another of David's special actions, but he carries a limited number per scenario. The Spare Parts can be used three times per scenario to fix a broken item, such as a Broken Handgun or Broken Shotgun. Vinyl Tape can be used nine times to combine certain items into homemade weapons, as listed below: 'Homemade Weapons' # Butcher Knife + Wooden Pole = Spear # Butcher Knife + Long Pole = Spear # Wooden Pole + Wooden Pole = Long Pole # Pesticide Spray + Lighter = Flame Spray # Iron Pipe + Concrete Piece = Hammer # Iron Pipe + Battery = Stun Rod 'Repair Items' # Broken Handgun + Spare Parts = Handgun # Broken Shotgun + Spare Parts = Shotgun # Battery + Spare Parts = Timer Bomb # Model Grenade Launcher + Spare Parts = Grenade Launcher (Burst Rounds) 'Lighter' (Outbreak: File # 2 only) - The words "J's Bar" are inscribed on the lighter. David can use the Lighter to ignite Molotov Cocktails, or turn a can of Pesticide Spray into a Flame Spray. The Lighter can also be used to read special graffiti in several locations during the "Underbelly" scenario. Special Actions * Wrench Throw - Holding R1 and pressing X will make David toss one of his Monkey Wrenches at a foe, door or a removable obstruction. This tossed weapon causes more damage than the usual unarmed attack. However, the number of Monkey Wrenches David carries per scenario is limited, and there is no way to obtain more. * Knife Combo - When the player equips a knife and holds the R1 button as an enemy approaches, pressing the Circle button four times with the proper timing will make David perform a devastating combination knife attack. Trivia *Unlike everyone else, he sticks with Yoko during most of the whole scenario. When another character enters an area when he is with her, he leaves. Perhaps he is hiding a softer side that he only shows to Yoko. Gallery Image:David_King.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak'' Image:David_King_Face.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak'' Image:REOutbreak2David.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' Image:David.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' Image:David_Club_Scene.png|"Club Scene" Alternate Outfit Image:David_Real_Survivor.png|"Real Survivor" Alternate Outfit Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Support Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Horror Game Characters